1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a vehicle early warning system and a vehicle early warning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many countries are dedicated to the development of vehicle collision avoidance system for improving transport safety. Of the technologies widely used in the driving system, the technology fields such as collision avoidance radar, laser and video recorder have gained great popularity. The function of collision avoidance radar, laser and video recorder mainly cover the driver's blind spot region and assist the driver to take necessary measures to avoid the occurrence of collision. In a traffic environment with large traffic flow, when the vehicle ahead brakes, the vehicle behind tends to over-react to the brake, and may easily result in collision regardless the speed of traffic being low or high. Vehicles collide partly due to the following distance being too short but largely due to the driver's response being too late.
However, the vehicle collision avoidance system using collision avoidance radar, laser and video recorder can only detect the approach of adjacent vehicles, but can do nothing with the vehicles in the blind spot region. For instance, when the second vehicle ahead collides with the third vehicle ahead, the vehicle collision avoidance system cannot provide any warning whether the vehicle is equipped with collision avoidance radar, laser or video recorder.